Wings of Heart: Deadly as Poision
by Ringmaster118
Summary: Special story for Matau99. Blister wakes up on an unknown island inhabited by strange rodents that seem to worship her, and Morrowseer is stuck with an odd Rainwing with an unique gift as he attempts to hunt down certain dragons- Both of which thinking of each other. Srry I didn't do 'Wild as the Jungle' first- I made a promise.


**Author's note: Suprise! I know I said I would ship Glory and Deathbringer, but I made a promise to Matau99 that I would do this by July. I hope this won't take much more than a few days. Same disclamer as always: I only own the plot and my OC island (I hope I didn't just spoil anything . . .) Anyway, in case you didn't notice, this is a ship for Blister and Morrowseer. Enjoy! (But be warned- I'm not that good at narrorating from either Morrowseer's or Blister's point of veiw whilst keeping it 'fluffy')**

Chapter 1:

_. . . My dark scales . . . are melted along my face . . . . My wings . . . they cannot fly like they used to . . . My talons . . . are covered in soot . . . Rivers of my blood drip down my legs . . . What have I become?_ Morrowseer was limping through the Rainforest in the coverage of the giant leaves. He had used to be respected among the Nightwings, but now they belived he was bead beacuse of the volcano . . ._ Perhaps it is for the better . . ._ He thought of Thorn and her rage for stealing that little half-bred runt. _At least she'll belive it when word spreads about my 'death' . . . if Blister doesn't exicute her first . . ._ Morrowseer remembered when he was in council with Blister, she had devised a plan to wipe out the Scorpion's Den not long after she became Queen. Morrowseer grunted. _Without my replacement dragonets, there's no way they woud've picked Blister, after that little fiesta at the Seawing Palace, with-_ His thoughts were interupted by a howler monkey. He turned and looked in the direction of the sound. _Stupid Monkeys. If only they would just die off as planned . . ._ He turned his head forward and his heart skipped a beat. There was a small Rainwing hatchling _right in front of him._

Blister felt the burning sand underneath her, and felt the warm sun on her scales. A wonderful desert day. _Wait . . . the sun isn't as warm as usual . . . and if I was knocked out for a long time, there would be scorpions all over me . . . _"YOUCH!" she suddenly yelped. Her talons had been digging for a scorpion to eat, only to be pinched by a . . . _crab?_ She flung it off and muttered "That didn't hurt . . . I was just suprised . . ." She suddenly felt her talons surrounded by water. Then Blister felt stinging in her front talons. She looked, and they were singed, with burns in the center. Then all of her memories came flooding back- the Dragonbite viper . . . the dragonets . . . _the eye of onyx_. Blister started lashing her tail and snarling- an old habit when she gets angry. She looked around, and realized she was on a beach, on the rim of a forest, not in her Desert. It appeared to be one of the islands leading to the Kingdom of the Sea, although she couldn't see anymore islands. Perhaps she was on the shore by the Skywing Kingdom? No, there would be mountians in veiw and Glaciers in the distance showing the Ice Kingdom territory. She could be near the Diamond Spray Delta, but then the ground would be loose. Could this be the Nightwing island? _No, don't be stupid! Morrowseer said that it was far away and was impossible to reach without going through the secret tunnels Stonemover made! But it is possible, isn't it?_ her mind twisted and turned thgroughout her head. Then, her stomach growled and started looking for that crab she flicked away.

Morrowseer showed no sign of emotion, same as the Rainwing. Her eyes were coal black, unusual compared to Mastermind's testings of Rainwings. Her scales shimmered silver and white, matching her eyes, in a way. He grunted, then started walking away, to show he was in no mood to toy around with hatchlings. _No one will even belive an odd little Rainwing, plus, she doesn't even know who I am! The only one who could possibly belive her would be Thorn or-_ "Who's Blister?" the Rainwing said in a quiet voice. Morrowseer was stunned, but he just turned around and said "Keep your nose out of my thought and I'll do the same." "Wasn't that just a lie? You and other Nightwings made up lies like that to make yourselves sound powerful and all-knowing." _H-How?_ "Oh, and you still haven't answered my question, Morrowseer. By the way, not quite the name that suits you." Morrowseer grunted yet again, trying to keep up the act, and hissed "Just run on home, before something bad happens. And that's not my name." "Oh? Then I suppose you're thinking of names for me to address you by-" And that's when he lost it. He easily pinned the Rainwing to the ground, forgetting one important fact- the young Rainwing bared two snakelike fangs. With all of his open wounds- it would be easy for her to kill him! Then, Morrowseer fled as fast as he could. _I am NOT going to die at the fangs of a RAINWING HATCHLING!_ he glanced over his shoulder to see if she was following him. He wasn't flying nearly as fast as usual, between his wounds and the fact he can't fully expand his wings in the Rainforest, but he appeared to have lost her. When he looked back forward, his eyes met those black as coal. _Ach! Why can't the annoying little runt leave me aone?!_ he thought in suprise. "Because" said the little Rainwing "I don't have anything else to do. Rainwings don't have little families to run to when they're scared. We grow up with teachers instead." Morrowseer shot her a glare showing that he didn't want to mess around with a hatchling all day. _I've got a few dragons to kill . . ._ "Oh, the Dragonets of Destiny? They left a long time ago." "GRAHH!" he roared, finaly loosing it "STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" But this only left the little hatchling laughing, despite the situation. "Don't you see? I _can't_. No matter how hard I try, all of the thoughts still ring in my head. That's how I found you. Your thoughts rang loudest. Mostly about Blister . . ." _What? I haven't been thinking about Blister that much . . . have I?_ Why was Morrowseer thinking about her? "You might not be ready to know the answer to that yet. Is it okay if I acompany you? Barely anyone knows about me, after all, I'm rather . . . distant." Then, it hit him. If she got too close to any dragon, their toughts would boom in her head, which is why she stayed so far away, and it must have only worsened by all of the Nightwings there, poor hatchling. _If only she'd let me put her out of her misery. _"Ha ha ha, not a chance."

Blister gave up on finding the crab and settled on fish. It tasted slimey and chewey compared to the crunchey beetles and scorpions back at home. Yuck. But it was what she had, and she felt luckey to actually find something to hunt. She thought for a horrifying few moments that she might have had to eat _fruits_ if she didn't think of the fish first. Blister had managed to build a baisic shelter, because it looked like by nightfall a storm would aproach. From expiriance with Queen Coral, seaside storms are worse than those by the land. _Stupid eye of onyx. Stupid dragonets. Stupid sisters. Had I been an only child, I wouldn't have been forced to start a war to become Queen. I need to get back, if only to kill everyone I hate, and take back MY thorne!_ The problem with that was, if she was on an island off the coast of Pyrriah, she wouldn't know where to fly to get back. Blister Roared in her frustration. Then, out of the ccorner of her eye, she saw something scuttle by, and into a broken log. She went to take a look, and it popped it's head out. It looked like a scavenger, only half the size, and mostly fur. It had a cyndrical muzzel, and it's arms were a bit smaller. It actually resembled a rat with a dusty orange fur. It also looked to have some akward sort of fake horns made out of leaves on it's head. It squealed as Blister picked it up with her talons. She sighed "If only I wen't full. I would have eaten you by now. But I wouldn't want a meal to waste. I'll just save you for the morning." She then took a coconut, smashed it in half, and closed the critter inside. Then a thought came to her. _It looks awful scrawney. Maybe I could give it some nasty fruits to make it a bit more plump._ Blister might have been stranded, but she felt like she could at least savour a hunt. She dropped a few fruits into the coconut before going to sleep.


End file.
